


The Virtue of Stilling Your Tongue

by kiokushitaka



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossing Timelines, Dom/sub, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair ends up in Venezia somehow, drowning. Ezio saves him, and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtue of Stilling Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and just found it again.

Having miscalculated a jump, Altair found himself pulled back down to the earth by that unseen force that he tried so valiantly to defy time and again, and it was as he was falling that he realized what he was to land on, or in. Water. He couldn't swim, and there was no telling how deep it was from here. He noted that there were people milling about nearby and surmised that he probably could yell for help, but he was too proud for that.

With a splash, the cool liquid enveloped him, soaking his robes, dragging him down with its volume. It was deep. He cursed mentally, thrashing about in an attempt to keep his head above it. Some water had managed to get into his lungs already, causing him to cough as he flailed and that is when he noticed someone jumping into the canal towards him. The stranger wrapped his arms around Altair and, thankfully, opted to save him in a fairly secluded place. It was a small grotto in what seemed to be an untraveled area of the city they were in.

Altair's lungs violently rejected the water that he'd managed to breathe in as he coughed, on his hands and knees. From his narrowed peripheral vision, he could just see his savior's boots, and when he was finished expelling what had gotten where it shouldn't have, he looked up and was surprised to see what... appeared to be another assassin. Well, the hood was akin to his, but the outfit he wore... was far flashier. An uneasy silence extended until the stranger finally spoke.

"I believe it is customary for one to thank someone who has just saved their life." He said, his tone sounding quite amused. He lowered his hood and flashed Altair a grin.

"Thank you." the elder assassin muttered, not liking that he was feeling rather pathetic. Water, his Achilles heel.

"That's a little better." The man offered Altair his hand to help him up. "I am Ezio. Ezio Auditore. I can see you are an assassin like me, what is your name?"

Altair regarded Ezio with a skeptical look, but considering that he had just saved him, it seemed only just. "Altair." He said tacitly. "I must get back to my mission." He started to turn, but Ezio grabbed his wrist, mindful of the hidden blade he knew was on his person.

"If you are going to be taking missions in Venezia, then perhaps you should learn to swim, old man." He teased, "I can teach you..."

"There is no time for folly." Altair replied, wrenching his hand from Ezio's grasp. "And I know a great deal more about the world than you do, child."

"There may not be time for folly, but there is also no room for failure if your missions are anything like mine. Are you so proud that you cannot let me-"

"I made a miscalculation, a simple mistake. To err is human, and alas I am not above that- I know this- but do not test me, Ezio. I do not have time for this chat, and I do not have time to learn trivial things such as swimming."

"It is not really so trivial when not knowing it nearly robbed you of your life." The younger man pointed out. "Besides, it is not so hard... or is it perhaps that you are afraid?" laughter gleamed in his eyes as he suggested this to the older assassin. Altair frowned.

"I have stared death in the face countless times! Why would I be afraid of-"

"Well, if you are not afraid then you should learn how to swim."

Altair had had enough of this. He moved with lightning speed, pinning Ezio to the grotto wall, "We all have our flaws, and it appears that in exchange for a swimming lesson or two, I shall have to impart on you the virtue of stilling your tongue when you are speaking to your elder." He hissed, face mere inches from Ezio's, lips curled in a snarl. His amber eyes locked with the younger assassin's, noting the look in them- fiery and persistent- he had good eyes. The snarl contorted into a smirk as his lesson plan dawned on him.

He closed the distance between them, locking lips with the Italian roughly, keeping his arms pinned down. It was at this instant that he acknowledged he hadn't seen this sort of action in far too long...

Ezio had been caught off guard by the sudden action, Altair's lips crushed against his. His eyes widened, and he could feel the elder's tongue probing, demanding entry and he willingly gave it, pressing back against the other man as a small moan tore itself from his throat. Altair pulled back and said, "If you will not still your tongue, then I shall do it for you."

Altair began to move away from Ezio again, attempting to keep his mind solely on his mission, but the tightness in his leggings was quite distracting. As he was turning away from the other assassin he felt a tug on his robes.

"Do not..." Ezio whispered, "Do not leave yet, by all means, teach me this virtue." He added with a knowing grin. "I can see that you want to teach me as well." His eyes had traveled down to the growing lump in his trousers. Altair frowned at first, but his body got the better of him. It had been far too long since the last time he indulged in such things... and with Ezio's eyes like that, wanting...

"You make a valid argument." He said, lowering his own hood for the first time in their meeting. "You are a rambunctious child and I ought to be sure you learn your lesson." To which Ezio only grinned.

Altair pinned Ezio against the wall once more, kissing him fervently, their lips practically bruising. He used his tongue to gain entrance and to fight for dominance over the other's as one of his hands began to wander down the front of the Italian's clothing in exploration. Down, down, towards his rear to get a little squeeze and half-smirk from the amusement of the squeaked moan it granted him. He pulled back from Ezio's lips and awarded him with a cool grin.

"Lesson two is quite simple." He said, undoing the front of his robes and lowering his leggings to expose himself. "Do not speak when your mouth is full." He added as he pushed Ezio down into a kneeling position before him. He saw the other man smirk as one gloved hand grasped his length, stroking it gently as he angled it toward his lips. Ezio planted a soft kiss on the very tip, flicking his tongue out to collect the small bead of liquid that had gathered there. Altair's body stiffened, consumed now with need. One arm shot out to steady himself against the wall while the other trailed to Ezio's head, nudging him in the right direction. "Less teasing, more sucking." He commanded, voice low.

Ezio obliged, taking the tip in first, swirling his tongue around it in a way that told Altair that he was quite skilled in this art already- not that the elder would give the younger the benefit of admitting this. The Italian then proceeded to take more of his aching flesh into the confines of his mouth, assaulting it with a combination of suckling and licking, beginning a steady rhythm at which he bobbed his head to and fro. The older assassin reveled in the feeling, uttering low grunts.

He almost cried out when he felt Ezio swallow his entire length, surprised when the younger assassin workeed his throat against his shaft in such a tantalizing manner. Perhaps there were things even this young one could teach Malik, Altair mused, enraptured. He did his best to still his hips, but it was a losing battle as they twitched. He felt warmth pooling in his gut and goose-pimples forming over his arms as Ezio carried on, increasing the pace and the suction. Altair gasped for breath, unable to keep his demeanor even at this point as the entire universe (it seemed) shrank to the size of a knife point and exploded, white hot pleasure washing over him, body shuddering, as a single, low grunt left him.

Ezio swallowed it all somehow not missing a single drop and pulled back, looking up at his 'teacher' with a lazy smile. "Is that performance to your liking, maestro?" He teased.

"It was acceptable for your first lesson." Altair replied evenly, no sign that he had just lost himself, seemingly fully recovered. "But there will be a follow up lesson to be sure you have retained it well."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say there was some kind of weird glitch in the animus or ... uh... bleeding effect goes kind of weird? Idk how Altair ends up in the same timeline as Ezio, it just happens ok? Wheeeeeee... 
> 
> Dunno if I'll write anymore "lessons," we'll see.


End file.
